Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Credits Ultraman Orion and related characters are creations of SolZen321 Ultraman Gamma and related characters are creations of Zombiejiger Ultraman Sorta and related characters are creations of Crazybeard1234 Ultraman and other related characters are copyrighted characters of Tsuburya Productions, please support the official release. Note: *When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. *For the sake of conveniance, this work can just be called Cross Dimensional Clash. Characters, Places etc Characters Ultras *Main: **Ultraman Orion **Ultraman Sorta **Ultraman Gamma **Ultraman Fusion *Allies **Ultrawoman Luter **Ultraman Contra **Ultraman Spark **Dark Sorta **Ultraman Phoenix **Ultraman Sol **Ultraman Impulse **King **Ultraman Torrent **Ultrawoman Tori Humans *TBA Aliens *Nike *TBA Villains *Ultras **Dark Geist **Dark Drache **The Fallen *Monsters *TBA *Meridas Places *Land of Giants (Land of Light Orion Universe) *Land of Light (Sorta Universe) *Land of Light (Gamma Universe) *King's Temple (Land of Giants) *The World that could have been (No Universe) Prologue The alien stood within its fortress of vast and large crystals overlooking its monitor, a massive screen grown out of the crystals and made of liquid metal, it showed various images of monstrous beasts and silver warriors of justice and light. Vast amounts of alien characters sped across the screen at frightening speed, frightening for a human perhaps but for a mind such the alien's. It now stood ready to perform an act of heresy to break laws and regulations most species were not advance enough to conceive. He turned a crystal on his console and the deed was done, the crystals around him began to glow as the machinery they represented activated, machinery that worked in higher dimensions, across dimensions, the crystal shells serving only to focus their vast and powerful energies, energies few civilizations dreamed of harnessing and even fewer would dare attempt to let alone hold mastery over. The alien had set universes that had no business with each other to collide and it cared not what price others would have to pay for it to get what it wanted. Chapter 1 Ultraman Sorta Part This was an amazing sight. Galaxies and stars scattered around the universe, making a universal art piece, an art piece of true glory. However, Sorta had no time for this; chasing down the black-suited alien was a more important task than sightseeing. Flying at interstellar speeds was the mysterious being, not of light, more of darkness. Sorta fought with this being with all of his might, but to no avail. "What the heck? Who are you?!" Sorta asked in amazement, bewildered at the alien's amazing power. The alien didn't reply, but instead, considered this the right time to strike the Ultra, greatly knocking him off course. "Hyargh!" Sorta groaned in pain, as the alien prepared what he assumed was his demise. But instead of killing him, like all evil aliens would, he opened up a dimensional portal to another universe. Another hit from the alien, and Sorta was sent into the swirling patch of dimensional energy, into Orion's universe.... Ultraman Orion Part Orion ducked beneath the alien's punch and scored on in his guts, causing it to stumble back in pain. The assailant swung at Orion but he blocked and held his arm followed up with a punch to his arm followed by grabbing the being by the neck. Orion flipped him over and delivered an elbow drop to his chest before getting up and delivering another elbow drop. Orion hoisted him up over his head and threw him of the desolate rock of a planet he was on into space where he finished him of with with his Orion Shot. Orion turned to the small green and blue world across this Binary (Two Stars) system where millions of innocent, primitive lives had just been saved. He looked out with happiness but then he looked with inquiry. What could only be called a golden tear across space appeared, just for a moment, but that was long enough for it to spit something out, something that moved at great speeds. Orion stepped aside, dodging the projectile as it landed next him swiftly. Looking at it with interest, Orion watched as a young Ultra stood up out of the gravel, an Ultra he had never seen before. The youth looked at him, dizzy at first, and took a fighting stance. "What...?" asked Orion with so many question running through his head. "Don't 'what' me! I am Ultraman Sorta, and you will tell me why I am here, enemy!" the mysterious Ultra pointed a finger at Orion, and swung his fist towards him... Ultraman Gamma Part Ultraman Gamma's fist sped towards the alien's face but unfortunately it dodged the punch. The two battle in the depths of space trading and dodging blows and beams. The alien saw an opening and back flipped, kicking Gamma in the chin and sending him flying back. It outstretched his arms which glowed with bizarre energy and opened a portal of seemingly golden energy from it's hands behind Gamma. It punched the Ultra in the guts, pushing him into what Gamma concluded would be his demise. Instead the young Ultra found himself warped to another universe... Gamma landed in the dust, of what he assumed from the airless environment was one of this universe's moons. His first coherent sight was very unusual, two other strange Ultras were trading blows. Mainly the younger one attacking the older one who dodged and deflected his attacks as he tried to explain himself. The younger one was throughly upset and kept accusing the Ultra of being an alien due to the strange color timer on his chest. "What is going on here?" Gamma shouted out loud mentally. The other two Ultras stopped their fighting and turned and stared at him. "Who are you?" asked one with a strange color timer. "Ultraman Gamma" Chapter 2 The alien watched from his base as his doppleganger minions attacked all three Ultras, he watched as Gamma and Sorta found themselves cast across the multiverse into Orion's universe and he watched with glee as Sorta and Orion duked it out until Gamma arrived. "So easily manipulated..." he said to himself "So pompous creatures those Ultras..." Almost as if in reaction a bright white light appeared, a white light that forced him to cover his eyes. A luminous white being stood before him and immediately he knew who it was. "You are too late! Events have been set into motion..." "I can still stop you..." "You do that and the treaty will be broken! It will be all out war. You touch them I will attack, the same result..." The being was silent. "Begone you hypocritical pacifist..." The being disappeared and the alien gave a sigh of relief. He turned to his computer to see the three Ultras simply talking. "I need to speed things up..." Orion sighed as he pushed away Sorta groaning in annoyance to himself, and the three stood away from each other in a triangular formation. Each stared and eyed at the other but the main suspicion fell on Orion, of the three he looked the least 'Ultra' like. "I will ask again..." said Gamma, his body tensed up, as did Sorta's "Who are you, and where the heck are we...?" "I am Orion..." he replied "Ultraman Orion..." "Are you lying? Probably because I have never seen an Ultra like you..." said Sorta. "Have you seen every Ultra that lives..." replied Orion. "No..." "Then of course you have never seen me before..." Gamma giggled while Sorta looked away embarrassed, still not knowing what the joke meant. "I believe him..." said Gamma "Anyone with a sense of humor like that can't be evil..." "How do you know... Mr..." asked Sorta. "I am Gamma, and I have never seen a Color Timer like yours or his..." Sorta looked surprised. "But mine is a Color Timer! Sigh, all the Ultras in that alternate universe with their Flash Points..." Sorta sighed "While most Ultras have a Color Timer, mine is called a Heart Stone..." said Orion, starting to get annoyed by the "racism" he as facing. "Weird..." said Gamma "Well, I come from the Land of Light in Nebula M78..." "What? Me too!" Sorta replied with a surprised look on his face. "My home is called the Land of Giants, there is no Land of Light but I guess it is in the same location..." Orion said. "What...?" asked Sorta, "What is seriously going on here...?" Orion turned away from the conversation. "Maybe..." said Gamma, as he thought about the rifts in space, the different Ultras...It all made sense now! "We are in another universe, we came from different universes, Orion what..." the two noticed Orion was looking away and turned to see what had caught his attention. Speeding towards them was a dark field of black and purple energy, a cloud of some sort. "What is that...?" "I have no idea..." replied Orion "But I think it's heading towards us..." The three, ignoring all their differences, took fighting stances, ready for the fight to come. Chapter 3 Ultraman Gamma universe Ultraman Phoenix flew next to Ultaman Sol as they scoured the universe in vain. Their friend, Ultraman Gamma, had vanished two days ago on assignment and had not called back. They soon found themselves in the area where Gamma was supposed to be. He was no where to be seen. "There has to be something here..." said Phoenix "He can't have just disappeared...!" "Agreed..." replied Sol. The two began to look around, using their Ultra Eyes which could shame any Earthly forensic team. While Phoenix looked around searching for clues Sol spied towards something strange in the depths of space. Phoenix noticed his friend's fixation and looked in his direction. "What have you found...?" Sol said nothing at first, he clenched his fist, covering it with fiery energy and swung releasing a wave of flame like energy. It travelled undisturbed but then it hit something, an energy became visible, one that resembled a sort of scar. "What is that...?" asked Phoenix. "I..." said Sol unsure "I think it is some sort of dimensional rift..." "That's not good, we have to call HQ immediately...!" Sol and Phoenix moved to conjure an Ultra S.O.S. but they were interrupted by a bright white light that had appeared out of no where. PENDING Ultraman Sorta universe "Now where the HECK is that baka?" Contra scanned the vast galaxy, but still couldn't find Sorta, let alone any trace of him. Even his Mental Targeting wasn't picking up anything. "Argh..." Contra groaned to himself, "Dark, you found him yet?" "Nope, not as of yet," as the Ultra, known as Dark Sorta, approached the other Ultra Warrior. "Where the freak can he be?! It's been two days since he disappeared!" Contra sighed heavily, with a hint of annoyance. "Well, who knows?" Another Ultra Being, Ultraman Spark, flew towards the duo. "Wait...guys! What the friggin heck is that?!" Dark Sorta used his Ultra Eyes, and finally found something useful. "W-Wha?! Is that a dimensional rift?!" Spark exclaimed, pointing towards the object, no, a scar, stretched far away. "Oh m...." Contra was suddenly interrupted by a luminous figure of white light that appeared in front of them. Even for Ultras this light was too intense to stare at. Ultraman Orion universe The dark energy field raced towards them but for all the dark power that was headed their way, Orion was more concerned with what he didn't detect. He didn't know about the other two but he could not feel any killer intent, no malice from this cloud, he felt dark power but none of the emotions that always came with it. Several purple bolts flew forth from the cloud and the Ultras scattered, jumping, cartwheeling and back flipping out of the way. Where the three once stood the cloud condensed and landed revealing a monster with bony plate armor. Orion knew this beast, he had fought twice before, as he looked at it he could not help but utter its name. "Death King...!" "Hah...!" said Sorta "I beat Red King...!" With that he ran towards ignoring Orion's cry to stop. Gamma, who had fought a Red King of his own also charged the beast who was strangely standing still. Sorta kicked at it, only for his leg to be deflected and a powerful backhand planted in his face sending him skidding across the moon's surface. Gamma grabbed the beast by its arm and tried to throw it only to be picked up and thrown on Sorta. The beast's wings opened up firing several purple bolts from the tips, the same destructive bolts the Ultras knew instinctively to doge. Sorta put up a green shield and Gamma also erected a defensive energy construct, however their defenses were being pushed to their limit from the barrage and intensity of their bolts. The creature opened its maw, yellow energy arced between it fangs and the energy from its wings gathered there, it was preparing a powerful blast. Sorta and Gamma both knew their shields could not withstand that kind of attack, luckily they didn't have to, Orion pounced on the monster, sending its beam into an asteroid far away and shattering and the two rolling through the dust and dirt. They got up and Orion received a sharp kick to the gut that sent him sliding back and on his knees in pain. "This..." said Orion "Is Death Kind, I don't know who or what 'Red King' is but this is the top dog of the Dark Nebula the gathering ground for the most powerful and dangerous monsters...! Strangely it seems rather...lethargic..." "Why didn't you say so...?" said Sorta, rather annoyed but also trying to hide his embarressment, the three Ultras got up. Gamma crossed his arms across his forhead and Sorta cross them in front of him, taking care that his bracelets touched. They swung open their arms and Gamma turned red and very buff while Sorta turned yellow. "That'll work..." said Orion who also stood up, the three took fighting stance while the monster just looked at them. Chapter 4 King stood in the middle of his pool, a pool of silver liquid from where blue sphere of light would rise up. He stood there in his temple of marble white, carved with circuit lines all over and a golden atmosphere. Even in silence one could hear the faint whispers of chorus singing that gave the place a divine atmosphere. "What is this...?" he asked "These two Ultras, I sense... great potential in them, Orion... this monster is..." "Yes..." King looked down to see the source of the voice, a woman in brown garments, Nike. The giant bowed before the giant floating woman, who returned the gesture. "That monster is not real..." "Lady Nike, while your presence is always a pleasure, I take it to mean that..." "Something threatens our universe..." "I feared as much..." "Our universe and the universes of those two Ultras have no business interacting, not like this, these rifts threaten our Universe's stability...!" "Who could be behind thse acts...?" "No one from this reality... I fear that who ever did this wants Orion and those two to meet..." "What will be done about them...?" The woman gave a solemn look. Ultra Heroes The three Ultras stared at the armored giant. Gamma and Sorta released blasts of energy from their hands (Gamma's Gamma Needle and Sorta's Palm Shot). Both struck the monster and simply created sparks on its armor. "You said that is lethargic?" Gamma asked. "I would hate to see what it is normally. What is it like then?" "Trust me you don't want to know..." said Orion. He ran off to the side firing light bullets. The other two Ultras immediately understood he was trying to get them an opening. The monster made the mistake of backing Gamma and Sorta who took the chance to gather energy for an attack. Rock and debris gathered on Sorta's glowing yellow arm, while Gamma gathered energy into a sphere. The two attack with Sorta punching the ground and Gamma throwing his sphere shouting... Sorta " Power of the Earth...!" Gamma "Light Bomb...!" Sorta's blow to the ground sent waves of energy through the dirt towards the monster, it erupted upward just as Gamma's attack struck it. There was a large explosion and for a moment they thought themselves victorious until purple bolts began firing out of the cloud knocking them down. "Guys..." shouted Orion "It's resistant to beams...!" "Okay...!" said Gamma "We really need to work on communication...!" "Anything else you want to tell us...?" asked Sorta. Suddenly the monster flew past them, it had been thrown. From the clearly dust Orion was seen in a fighting stance. "Aim your blows for the spots in its armor..." The two Ultras got up, with Sorta being ecstatic. "So we need specialized hand-to-hand...!" he said enthusiastically "Now we're getting somewhere..." "Yep, we definitely are getting somewhere...." Gamma replied, with him landing chops all over the beast. He then created a blade of energy from his right hand and struck the beast, creating a shower of sparks. He struck again nd again with the same effect. The monster roared at him and blasted at him with his Gravity Bolts. Several struck the ground at Gamma's feet but two hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards into the dust. He clambered back up, but his Color Timer had begun to blink. "I'm going to need to recharge my energy soon!" he said as he dodged more Gravity Bolts. "I'm guessing neither of you can recharge energy?" Chapter 5 Sorta locked arms with Death King and tried to over power it. To his surprise he found his own augmented strength insufficient as the creature forced him to his knees. It opened its jaws, ready to bite when Orion double kicked it in the head. Freeing Sorta and sending the monster into the dirt, Orion hepled up Sorta and said. "That thing can tear into our flesh..." "What...?" replied Sorta with a sense of disbelief. "I've fought this thing before I have the wounds to prove it..." "We don't show scars...!" said Sorta. Orion but his arm in an L position and fired a beam into the monster's face as it got up, knocking it back down. "You know what I mean...!" he said impatiently. He leap towards Gamma, his hand glowing white and a forming a sphere which he placed into Gamma's color timer. "We need to work together to bring him down...!" Almost as if in response to his words a pulse of dark energy came out of nowhere and showered down on the monster. Immediately it eyes glowed brighter and it made movements as it roared in the silent vacuum of space. "Oh, no..." said Orion. "What...?" asked Sorta and Gamma in unison. "It's back to normal...!" The beast fired several purple bolts into Sorta, sending him flying backwards. It fired a yellow beam at Orion who countered by crossing his arms and erecting a mental barrier. Even so he was pushed onto his knees and as the yellow energy covered him the beast had him tethered. It turned to the side and yanked Orion and threw him about before turning to Gamma. Gamma flew towards him and the two locked arms, but where Sorta was pushed into his knees Gamma was pushed bac, leaving trenches in the ground with his feet before being blasted backwards by a yellow beam. It stopped when Orion fired a blast in its back. The beast turned around and Orion crossed his arms above his forehead stone, he swung them open and the stone turned red transfoming his body with a red light. Orion charged the monster and it charged Orion, the two clashed with Orion grabbing one arm and the beast's free hand tugg int his shoudler and Orion burried his shoulder in its throat. Even with this advantagous position Orion was still being pushed back. To counter Orion turned around, fell on his back and used his foot to flip the creature into the air. Gamma and Sorta both leapt into the air, Gamma's fist was covered in energy (Gamma Breaker) and Sorta's was covered in yellow light and stones again. The two planted their fists into the creature's stomach sending it flying back to Orion who had gotten up. He gained firey 'hair' on his head as his power increased and he jumped into the and back flipped, delivering a flame wrapped kick to the back of the creature's head. It tumbled and hit the ground hard but it wasn't down for long. "Hold it in place...!" shouted Orion. The two flew the side of the creature and outstretched their arms, using their mental abilities to hold its muscles in place. Even so the creature thrashed about. "Hurry...!" shouted Gamma. Orion crossed his arms and moved them upwards and outward, his fiery hair grew larger and a flaming aura covered his body. The beast saw this, it wings opened and the purple energy from its wings merged with the energy of its maw. As Orion ran towards the beast it fired a beam far more powerful and destructive than anything it previously used. Both Gamma and Sorta could tell getting hit by that was bad even for an Ultra. Orion didn't stop running nor did he alter his course, his flames somehow deflected the blast scattering it that he ran with explosion occuring beside him. He suddenly accelerated, moving as a blur, disappeared and reappeared behind the monster, slowing down in a skid and without his flames. He turned around and the two released their grips, the creature was paralyzed and not because of their powers. It fell over as it body glowed red hot and it shattered into flames and prismatic energy, something Orion found peculiar. Chapter 6 The alien watched the Ultras' victory from his base, he watched with glee. "It seems I made the right choices..." he mused to himself. Ultra Heroes "That was... fun." Gamma said, exhausted. "Certainly...." Sorta sighed as he looked onto the twin suns, and recharged his energy "I suggest we...proceed to the next moon?" "Let's go." Gamma replied ready to jump into the air. "Actually..." said Orion "You guys could come back to my planet, I could get King to look at your... problem..." "King...?" said Sorta, that name had some appearant meaning for him that did not go unnoticed by the others. "Okay, that sounds like a plan...!" "Sorta, what now?!" A voice came out of nowhere, but it sounded like it came from Sorta. "Uh, what was that?" Orion questioned the Ultra, with Gamma on the topic as well. "Just my 'human host' or what they call it," Sorta pointed to his Color Timer, indicating his host was residing there. "Shut up," Sakate replied back, annoyed. "You have a human form?" said Orion "Must Ultras I know, myself included just have a human form "Uh, yeah. His name is Sakate Trial..." Sorta replied to Orion, and indirectly to Gamma. "What is that like?" Orion asked in curiousity. "It's very interesting." Sorta replied. "I also have a human host" Gamma said. "Hi..." said Hikari's voice from within Gamma. Orion bowed politely, Sorta replied in the same way and Sakate just gave a "whatever..." "It seems your the odd man out..." said Sorta to Orion. Orion just looked at him. "You do know we are in my home universe....?" "So...?" "So..." said Gamma "He is the only one of us three not to get kicked out of their home dimension..." They Ultras continued across the moons until Gamma spotted a bone-colored object heading towards them. "Duck!" he cried and jumped to the ground. The other Ultras followed his order. The object landed on the moon and stood up, revealing itself to be a kaiju. It roared at the Ultras and took up a fighting stance. "What is that thing?" Gamma asked. "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before." Orion said. The Ultras launched small blasts of energy from their hands. These collided and made a larger blast that struck the monster. It hit the kaiju's armor and vanished. Category:Ultraman Orion Episodes Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Zombiejiger Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity